ONESHOT Celebrity
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: “Sasuke...” Naruto gasped, “That’s the sweetest thing you actually said to me. What a teme! I can’t believe you can actually be all... cheesy and sappy”, Naruto murmured the last part, “well... I think”, he said thoughtfully. SasuNaru


Warning: Unbeta'd

SECTION ONE ON CELEBRITY

The Sakura petals were falling to the ground like a spring shower. The wind blew gently, spreading the petals in the air, creating picturesque scenery in the season of love. The sun was beaming brightly across the horizon and clouds marched in a parade on the big blue sky, blasting out a cotton soft atmosphere of peace.

Rabbits peeked out from the hole to smell the radiant fragrance of the flowers. Butterflies fluttered over the grassy land and in the gut of every living creature. It was a blissful time of the year where the lover birds cherished one and another.

Two boys stood facing each other on a wooden bridge that was extended across the pearl clear river. One was a raven haired boy with obsidian eyes that were narrow, matching the pale skin of his. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt with white shorts and blue ninja sneakers. An Uchiha symbol was embedded on his right shoulder and he wore a pair of black arm guards. His scratched head protector was hanging loosely around his neck. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and he tightened his lips nervously.

"Naruto", he said softly.

The other boy who was looking on the bridge base shifted his gaze to the raven; a slight tinge of pink adored his cheeks. He studied the boy before him but not too intently. He was wearing a loose orange hoody (this is not a word but you get what I mean) and dark brown bell bottom pants that hugged his hips perfectly. His head protector was tied in a strong knot, resulting his hair to stand up in a mess. A pair of black gloves obscured his hands and he was restless. His white trainers criss-crossed as he leaned against the bridge wall, waiting for the other to continue.

The raven suddenly kneeled, holding up the bouquet to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Stand back!" commanded Naruto in panic. However, Sasuke remained in his position, seemingly to wait the blond boy to stop. When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto shut his trap; the pink tinge was slowly reforming to a brilliant red.

"Naruto", said Sasuke, "the truth is I, Uchiha Sasuke, have fallen so deeply and madly in love with you". The Uchiha complimented himself mentally for not stuttering at all and he waited for Naruto to process his words.

When he did, Naruto gaped in disbelief.

"S-S-Sasuke", he squeaked, "it's against the ninja rules for two nins to engage in any kind of emotions with one another. What about your clan? Don't you want to revive it?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll find my way to revive my clan and I don't give a damn to the stupid rules. For now... no... forever, will you accept me as your lover?" proposed the raven boy.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped, "That's the sweetest thing you actually said to me. What a teme! I can't believe you can actually be all... cheesy and sappy", Naruto murmured the last part, "well... I think", he said thoughtfully, "I think I'll give you a chance", he hugged Sasuke, "Stupid teme".

"I love you too", said Sasuke. He was about to return the hug when...

"CUT!!"

The two boys stopped and they immediately pushed away from each other.

'HUGGING SASUKE WAS WAY TOO GROSS!!' Naruto scrunched his nose and walked away from the shooting spot. 'Really, why do I agree to work with him at all?' he asked himself though he knew very well the reason. While the pay was good, his job right now offered him idolisation and good travel. Furthermore, _Naruto_ was what brought his name up and he didn't want to give up his current position for anything else.

'But then, I am still not surpassing Sasuke. What's so special about him anyway?' he inwardly insulted. He sat on the plastic chairs, picking up the URTV (universal Radio and TV) magazine and began to read. The front cover artist that week was Uchiha Itachi. He was posing in a super hot police uniform and he was holding a gun up to his chin level. His windswept hair was tied in a neat ponytail and esprit spectacles sat on his nose bridge as perfection to his feature.

'Itachi is really hot', he mused, 'but why is Sasuke more famous than him?' He shrugged the thought off and read the content. While scanning the pages, his eyes caught on a title: MOVIE PEEK: STAIRCASE TO HELL- DOUBLE APPEARANCE OF THE NARUTO MAIN ACTORS?

'Double appearance? What the FUCK?' Naruto shrieked mentally. He reached out for his 

phone and dialled his manager. After the third ringing, the call was answered by a weak hello.

"SHOTA NARA!" shouted Naruto angrily, "Why the fuck am I dubbed again with the asshole?"

He heard a muffled ouch. Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently. Finally, Shota let out an indifferent respond, "You said like it's a nightmare".

"It IS a bad thing!" Naruto hissed venomously.

"Man, I know Orochi is a good uncle but you've got to stop hanging around him too much. You're starting to sound like him", insulted Shota. He heard a huff in the background.

"Not alone are you?" asked Naruto.

"Shika came and wanna play pool with me. I'm about to win when you call. Geez, why do you get so work up over this, huh?" asked Shota. Well, the question was innocent but Naruto sensed the hidden meaning behind it.

"Don't you dare to think that I like the bastard! I hate it when everyone said that", warned Naruto.

"But, that's why people want you to be dubbed again! You look super Kawaii around him!" whined Shota.

"Shut up! Whatever. Pull me out from the movie now!" commanded Naruto.

"But you know what? I begged for you to be dubbed again!" protested Shota.

"You what?" Naruto cried in disbelief.

"You see... The script is really, really awesome and I've never seen anything like it before. So, I wanna have you in it! I wanna have you acting the U part!" persuaded Shota.

"U part?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the Uke part, I mean", explained Shota.

"WHAT? NO WAY IN A THOUSAND YEARS!" cried Naruto.

"But the role suits you very much", he heard Shota muttered, "plus, you might gain more stars if you take the movie".

"Is it really that good?" asked Naruto, calming down from his anger.

"It is! I swear to my heart! Please, will you act for me?" asked Shota pleadingly.

"... Fine. This better be worth it. Who's the writer anyway?" asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"Monkeyface Prickleback", said Shota simply.

Naruto was taken aback, "What the FUCK is wrong with you? That person doesn't even have a proper pen name and you like his work?"

"Well, it's good and really, I don't care of the pen name at all. Plus, it's a she, not he", said Shota defensively.

"Huh, you just have the worse choice is all. By the way, what's on my schedule next?" asked Naruto.

" Umm... let me check. You have a newspaper conference with Kakashi and Iruka next in Hilton Hotel", said Shota, "Is that all that you wanna ask?"

"..."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a game to win", said Shota quickly before Naruto could protest and the line was dead.

'Damn Shota and his pool', Naruto cursed in the back of his mind and pocketed his phone. He tossed the magazine on the chair next to him and walked to his Orange Ferrari. After igniting the engine, he drove away from the shooting spot.

The wind blew stronger, flipping the magazine pages to the last page. A title was printed in bold: CHILLI HOT GOSSIP: SASUNARU-REAL LUST OR JUST PRODUCTION IMAGINATION?

SECTION TWO OF CELEBRITY

"A few people had witnessed Sasuke and Naruto dating outside of the country. Is this claim true or fatal? Blah, blah, blah", Ino read the article aloud while lying next to Sakura. The rosette cocked an 

eyebrow before falling into a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, please", she said, "Naruto and Sasuke are like cat and dog. The two can never stand around each other for a minute without a fight. Shooting is like way a different excuse 'cause that's like his job, y'know". Sakura reached out for the comb on the side table to brush her hair. Ino read on silently and for once, she had to agree with her best friend. Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, though two very hot rivals.

Sakura stroke the comb down gently so to not pull the strands too hard. As she did so, she added, "But then, I really like the love confession scene. It looks so real".

"Yeah, and they did look cute together", agreed Ino.

"I can see why their fandom are so large", said Sakura.

"Me too", agreed Ino again. She was keeping the magazine in the drawer when her phone vibrated. (SFX: Ringtone: I can hear the bells, my head is spinning, I can hear the bells, and something's beginning) She picked up the phone and closed it up to her ears.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other line.

"Hello, who's this? If you're a fan, I'm not going to talk long", asked Ino boringly.

"Gawd, Ino! It's just me, Naruto! Aren't you a paranoid one!" teased Naruto. Ino mouthed 'NARUTO' to Sakura who suddenly looked in her way.

"Do you even know what paranoid means?" asked Ino back.

"Um... no", admitted Naruto.

"So, I see no point of you using it on me", said Ino.

"Umm... whatever Ino", replied Naruto a bit offended.

"So, why do you call?" asked Ino.

"Actually, I'm having a little difficulty and I need your help so badly", said Naruto.

"If it's so little, I don't want to help", chortled Ino.

"No, Ino! It is big. You see, my car breaks down and I have newspaper conference in half an hour. Can you please come and pick me?" asked Naruto pleadingly. Ino sighed and she peeked a little from behind the curtain fall. It was going to rain soon.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Umm... I'm in the North 7, in front of a bungalow no.17", answered Naruto. Ino's lips suddenly curved into a smirk. Why... Naruto was just right in front of Sasuke's home! Hence, she didn't have to go out, instead recommending the boy of what to do.

"Naruto", she started off.

"Yes?" she heard the other answered.

"Do you know that Sasuke lives in the house no. 17?" asked Ino.

"... Kind of. Even so, it's not like he's anything important", said Naruto indifferently.

Ino clicked her tongue. Messing with Naruto was far too amusing for her. "Nope, right now he is important. My apartment is quite far from where you are and it'd be another hour before I reach you. Plus the heavy traffic is getting in the way", Ino tried to reason.

"But, Ino..." whined Naruto.

"No buts, Naruto! Now get your ass to the Uchiha!" ordered Ino before disconnecting the line.

SECTION THREE OF CELEBRITY

Naruto winced. What the fucking hell? Get his ass to the Uchiha was downright an implication! A sexual implication to add it on! Naruto shook his head instinctively. Nope, no thank you. He had no feeling or whatsoever romantically for Sasuke and he wouldn't want to start it now.

Yet again, Ino had refused to help him with a bit too creative bye and to add on, so did Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and the list went on. What they thought was it would be a good idea for him to just buzz the prick's doorbell just to get a lift. Well, he wouldn't have to if his car wasn't a frigging traitor to die in front of the prick's house of all the fucking places!

He wanted to get a cab instead but on the long road and in the approaching night, not a single 

taxi was passing in the street. To sum his problem up, he was running low of time. Hesitantly, he headed for the doorbell and barely pressing it when the front entrance was opened and a certain asshole came out from his cave... err... home. It took all his willpower to not just run off like a chicken and hid in the shadow.

Sasuke directed a remote to his gate direction and the gate opened up. It was an automatic gate like the one rich people used to show off wealth. Sasuke did nothing else after that other than stood up quietly next to his car.

When Naruto decided to march back to his car and tried repairing it on his own, Sasuke spoke up, and "Get in, idiot. Your babysitter called and told me that you need a lift". Grudgingly, Naruto stormed into the yard that was twenty times bigger than his condominium.

"Bastard", he mumbled lowly and flicked the door handle to open it but it didn't budge. Naruto flicked it again but for some reason the door was stuck in its place.

"Idiot", retorted Sasuke and pressed the unlock button on his car keys. The car doors on both side suddenly lifted up and Naruto flinched. Not that he hadn't seen a car like that but a little warning would be nice on the other part but then, he was talking about Sasuke and Sasuke was a prick; and pricks didn't give a damn on other people.

He stepped into the car and buckled the seatbelts around his waist while Sasuke did the same. Once they were inside the blue Porsche, the raven pressed on the gas pedal and the car skidded out from the bungalow's compound to the road dangerously, making Naruto felt a turnover in his gut.

"Careful idiot! Are you trying to get me killed?" Naruto questioned mockingly. The retort to his enquiry was a monosyllabic 'hn' and as if to insult Naruto even more, Sasuke pressed on the gas pedal harder and the car sped up, cutting pass a few cars in the process.

In ten minutes, they reached the Hilton Hotel, which for a normal ride would take at the least of twenty minutes. Naruto came out hazily and vomited once he was on his feet. When he focused through the stars circling his head, he mournfully thought, 'Never again asked the bastard for a lift'. Sasuke was a devil on gear and he would be possessed once he was on the road. Shuddering, Naruto entered the hotel lobby, followed by the raven. Naruto halted in the mid step and spun around to face Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked dumbly.

"Following you", the raven simply answered.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Naruto questioned in annoyance.

"Supposed not", said Sasuke. Whatever he did was none of the idiot concern so piss off because he wanted to move.

"Leave, teme", said Naruto warningly. Yet, he received just a monosyllabic 'hn' from the other. Naruto massaged his temple. He should've seen that reverse psychology was called for when talking to the bastard. He watched Sasuke shove his hands in his jeans pocket and made a head to the conference.

"Oi, bastard! Go home, will you? This is MY conference not yours!" shrieked Naruto, chasing after Sasuke and attempted to stop Sasuke with his hands. Yet, the raven pulled away his hand whenever Naruto managed a grip. Sasuke didn't want to lose to the dobe because he loved to pester with the idiot. He never got bored and always meddled with Naruto's life just to humour himself more.

'I feel like a bandit', he thought with pride.

"Oi, air head! Are you even listening to me?" angered Naruto, catching the attentions of a few employees who did nothing of help but listening in.

A smirk crept on the bastard's face as they were getting closer to the conference room. When the door was just an arm length reach, Naruto suddenly went in between the raven and the door, stretching his arm across it to stop Sasuke from getting it open. Even so, Sasuke paid no attention and he moved forward, snaking his hands behind the blond and pressed the handle downwards.

The door swung open and Naruto lose his balance once the support of the door behind him was gone. Out of shock, he pulled Sasuke together with him and the pair fell hard, sandwiching Naruto in between the floor and the raven. Their lips clashed together and the noisy room was suddenly reduced to silence.

In the capture of those pink lips, Sasuke found himself immersing in a world that was very close to heaven. He felt his feet were being lifted in air, so light and fluttery at the same time. He 

licked tenderly on the other's lower lips and deepened the supposed to be accidental kiss of those puckering lips. It was too heavenly and sweeter than candy.

Even Naruto who was frozen a while back granted him his access. The blond idiot seemed to be lost entirely in the delicious kiss. What could he possibly ask more than this?

'Well, I'll spell it for your retarded mind. S-E-X', a voice said in the back of his mind, 'but you're not planning to take him in the crowd, do you?'

Naruto couldn't think straight. For a first kiss, it was sure to be really, really nice. 'Wait nice? What- ahhhhhhh- God, that feels gooooooooood!! What is it that I'm thinking about just now? Ah, touch there, bastard! A bit lower- GAH, I'm melted!' his mind was going on a roller coaster ride of ecstasy. He moved to the sideways to make the access easier; more like to gain more of those passionate, sweet-honey-taste-like, heavenly pleasure.

A loud cheer and whistling however snapped the pair out from the kiss. "THAT'S THE HOTTEST MAKE OUT SCENE I'VE EVER SEEN!" someone shrieked in the background. God, this people have no life... Low murmurs immediately filled the room and some cameramen checked their camera to make sure they had the picture of the scenario.

"I knew it! I knew it! Sasunaru is so frigging real!" They heard someone claimed in the background. Naruto parted away from Sasuke and the two stood up and brushed off their shirts. Sasuke, looking up at the ceiling for answers, faced the exit direction. The incident would sure as hell to be on the front cover of the newspaper by tomorrow. Before he made his escape to leave the mess to Naruto, the blond idiot called him.

"Oi, teme", he said with a slight blush, "don't think so heavily on the kiss". Sasuke shrugged and held up a hand in the air.

"Like I would. I'll pick you up at eight for dinner", the raven bastard said and closed the door behind him.

Naruto loved Sasuke.

Sasuke loved him back.

Their loves were unintended and unseen.

Yet, it was there nonetheless.

Celebrity and rivalry love was really hard to explain but as long as they loved each other... they'll find one another even when they were as close as no distance at all.

END OF CELEBRITY


End file.
